This invention generally pertains to a multicore fiber that typically includes a cladding having a plurality of cores which allows for space division multiplexing (SDM) and enhanced signal carrying capacity, multiple spatial paths for data communication are constructed within a single transmission fiber. The multicore fiber is typically connected to a transceiver having transmitters and receivers at opposite ends of the fiber. Typically, the multicore fiber is formed in a generally circular shape which may result in drawbacks in aligning the individual cores to the signal paths in connecting devices. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a multicore fiber that offers alternative alignment and connectivity.